Kingdom Hearts: Revolution
by Kuhal
Summary: The King's letter said they were in danger at Disney Castle, and Sora, Kairi and Riku have another adventure ahead of them. With the three mysterious Manor brothers helping them, and new worlds in store, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Here I Go Again

**Chapter 1: Here I Go Again**

_**On Destiny Islands**_  
>Sora sat down on the beach next to Riku. The pair had spent hours trying to understand the letter the King had sent to them. Riku sighed for about the fiftieth time that day, and said, "Maybe there is no hidden message, Sora. Maybe he just wanted to pet us know he was okay."<br>Sora looked at his best friend, and replied, " Do you believe that, Riku?" At Riku's silence, he knew the answer.  
>Suddenly, Sora felt someone tackle him from the side, and, with a loud "Oof!", was staring up into the eyes of Kairi. Kairi was looking deep into Sora's eyes, and Sora was unable to not do the same. Riku simply rolled his eyes, and asked, "Kairi, what is so damn important you needed to play bowling with our hero friend?"<p>

Blushing, both teens stood up, but Kairi soon recovered. "Oh, yeah! I figured out the letter!"

"WHAT?" Sora cried, as Riku merely smirked.

"Yeah! Take another look."

Sora and Riku took the letter from Kairi's enthusiastic grasp, and read it once again.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_  
><em>Hi there! Everyone here is doing just fine. Lots of people wanted to say hello, like Donald and Goofy, but we haven't the time. Presently, we are making sure everyone here is safe. Worlds around us have been slightly damaged, but we seem to be okay. Eventually, I will visit. Alas, not today. Right now, Queen Minnie and myself are making the rounds. Every year we do this, but we now have a purpose. I've never seen our people so happy. No worries does that. Donald says hello, and that he misses you. And Goofy says the same, but with an added 'Hyuk!'. Nothing new in Radiant Garden. Good news, right? Eradicating all the Heartless is tough for Leon and the others. Really must go now, miss you all a lot!<em>  
><em>Sincerely,<em>  
><em>King Mickie Mouse<em>  
><em>MM<em>

Sora, for one, thought that the letter, while comforting, was a little too broad, and must have had a secret message. Luckily, they had Kairi. "Well? What is it Kairi?" he asked, as Riku continued to smirk.

"It's rather easy actually," she replied modestly, "just look at the first letter of each sentence."

Sora, looking at Riku for the first time since Kairi had tackled him, saw the smirk. "You knew? Why didn't-"

"Cause I though you would pick it up. Not so smart without school, are we?" Riku replied smugly.

Sora mumbled something indecent under his breath, and followed the instructions Kairi gave him. The letter's code read:

HELP WE ARE IN DANGER

Sora stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, as many thoughts ran through his head. _Why didn't I see that earlier? Danger? Are Leon and the others in danger too?_

He looked up to see his two friends in a heated argument. Kairi was obviously becoming flustered at whatever her older friend was saying, and Riku just stood there smirking, seemingly winning the argument. As he looked over at them, he knew he couldn't bear the thought of losing them again. He made his decision, and, with as much stealth as he could muster, attempted to leave.

However, Sora's strong point had never been stealth, and Kairi spotted him instantly. "Sora? Where are you going?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

Sora sighed, "I can't lose you again."

Riku scoffed, "So, you thought you'd go it on your own?" and, to Sora's silence continued, "The letter was addressed to all of us, hero. We're all in this together."

Sora refused to turn around, and Kairi spoke up. "You can't protect us forever, Sora. We're as involved in this as you are. I'm a Princess of Heart, Riku's a Keyblade Master. You don't have to do this without our-"

"Do you two have any idea how hard it was for me, not knowing where you were, if you were okay?" Sora snapped, his eyes now focused on Kairi's, blazing. "Searching world after world, and hardly finding a damn trace? Do you know what it's like to lose the two people you care the most about in the world, and not know if you'll ever see them again? I had to live it every day! This-" Sora yelled, summoning his Keyblade, "is a constant reminder of how I failed you- both of you! I see it, and I hate myself. I had all the power I needed, and I couldn't protect you. I see myself grovelling at Saix's feet, and seeing how weak I am. I see you fading away just as I was about to catch you, Kairi. This Keyblade shows others my power, but shows me my weakness. I'm not strong enough to protect you two. I'm not... Strong..." he almost whispered, breaking down in the sand, crying loudly. Kairi and Riku both rushed to his side, Kairi hugging him while Riku just put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered, faint tears rolling down her eyes.

After about a minute, Sora had calmed down, but still refused to stand. Riku spoke up. "Sora, it wasn't your fault. We weren't hurt because of you're weaknesses, it was because of ours," he said softly, and Kairi looked up, Sora still refusing to move. "Kairi was targeted because she was a Princess of Heart. She was a simple target, because she didn't know this. As for me," he spoke solemnly, looking into the distance, "I was too weak. I let Maleficent use me, and let the darkness take control. I was so weak I lost myself. However, we were mainly used- the both of us- to exploit you, particularly this side of you. They want you to feel weak, to separate yourself from us. Then you'll be an easy target."

Sora suddenly sat up, his eyes red. "Who's they?"

"Who knows?" Riku shrugged, "Whoever is endangering the King?"  
>Sora nodded, then, with a renewed sense of passion, jumped up, frightening Kairi, and summoned his Keyblade. "This... I was born for this. I was destined to save the universe. I can't be weak. I just can't," he nodded to Kairi and Riku, "and I can't be strong without you two." All three smiled, then, simultaneously, they turned and walked towards the Secret Place.<p>

_**At Disney Castle  
><strong>_King Mickey looked up into the sky, worry and dread etched on his little face. The protective magical shield that surrounded the world was enough to hold them off, but they would only last another day or two. He hoped desperately that Sora would arrive soon, so they could all escape. He made sure that the people who set up the shield allowed for entry for Riku's ship he had leant the young Keyblader. He only hoped they'd get there in time, and not get obliterated by the monstrosities in the space. He felt another's presence near him, and turned as he summoned his Keyblade. He sighed in relief as he saw the boy, and turned back to the skies, looking up again. "How are ya tonight, Davvyd?"

The boy, named Davvyd, smirked, and looked to the sky too. "Better. Needed some time to rest. Merlin and Yen Sid still resting, bloody slackers." He lowered the hood on his dark blue jacket, revealing his face for the first time in the King's presence. The King instantly turned to get a good look. The boy had a slightly large nose which immediately stood out, but it seemed to suit him. His short, dark brown hair swayed slightly in the night's wind, and his piercing brown eyes stared upwards, not wavering. He had a full face, and the smirk seemed as natural as his nose. Suddenly he turned to Mickey, a serious look on his face. "Are you sure they will come? I need to get going."

Mickey nodded. "Ayah. They'll be here. They'd never leave us out to dry. Trust me."

Davvyd nodded, "I'm gonna have to."

Changing the subject, Mickey looked back upwards. "How did you get here out anyway? No one knows how to get in to my study but me and Minnie."  
>Smirking once again, Davvyd laughed. "Mickey, I've learnt a lot more than just magic since we last met," and, with a pat on the small King's shoulder, he seemed to disappear into thin air.<p>

Mickey looked down at the ground, and whispered, "Get here soon Sora. We need you," as he looked back up at the two monstrous ships, one purple and insect-like, one black and spherical.

_**On Destiny Islands  
><strong>_Riku had told them before that he had borrowed a Gummi Ship from the King, but Sora and Kairi were both very impressed by the ship. It seemed to be a luxury edition of the standard one that Sora used, and was still just as fast, if not faster, than the originals. Riku was also a somewhat experienced pilot, having cruised the ship into the cave in the first place, so Sora and Kairi decided to relax in the rather large lounge area. Sora was in the process of apologizing for his actions on the beach. "You know I don't usually snap like that. I'm really sorry, Kairi, I shouldn't have-"

"Sora," Kairi interrupted, "It's okay, it's fine. Don't apologize. It's just..." she trailed off, looking forlorn.

"What?" Sora questioned. Kairi looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

"I've never seen you cry before."

Sora looked deep into her eyes, before standing up from his recliner, and walking over to her. As soon as his arms began to open, Kairi flew into them, crying openly now. "You've always been the strong one, Sora. Even including Riku," she said, as the pilot scoffed sliently from the next room, "and when I saw you on the ground like that, broken I..." she began crying so hard she couldn't speak, and Sora just held her, surprising himself with the care he was showing. He was comforting his best friend like he was her... her... boyfriend. He thought about this, and still didn't stop. He realized, right then, he wanted to be with Kairi. It felt right, holding her comforting her. He loved it.

He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Enemy

**Chapter 2: The Enemy**

_**On the Gummi Ship  
><strong>_Sora, Kairi and Riku had travelled for about three hours, and still had a half hour to go. Sora was getting extremely restless, and was pacing the room he had slept in for an hour. Images flashed through his head, images of what might have happened. Maleficent and her heartless, Nobodies ravishing the Castle, or even aliens entered his mind. He stopped, and shook his head. _Aliens. I doubt that_,he thought, laughing inwardly. He sat on his bed, and began to think again. Why did Mickey need all of them? Was the 'trouble' that bad? He hoped, mostly for Kairi's sake, it wasn't something too difficult. She wasn't prepared.

Sora had tried to convince Kairi to let him train her a bit on the flight over, but she said she 'wasn't in the mood'. "I'm sorry, Sora," she had said, "But I really don't want to train right now. Too much on my mind, you know?"

Sora understood completely; having too much on his mind was part of the reason for wanting to train her. The other reasons were to teach her how to protect herself, and, more importantly, to spend time with her. He knew that he needed to spend a lot more time with her if he was going to win her heart, he just didn't know how. Maybe he'd talk to Riku about it.

As he thought this, a voice came into his room. "Yo, Sora? S-Dog? Mr. S? Sor-meister? You there?"

Sora felt the urge to laugh and punch Riku's face at the same time. He only hoped that Kairi hadn't heard. He pushed a button on the wall, and spoke into the receiver. "Yes, Rikky?"

He felt the ship jolt slightly, and laughed. Only Riku's mother was aloud to call him 'Rikky'. "Get down here, twerp," was the only response given, and Sora laughed his entire way to the cockpit.

"'Sup?" he said, sitting next to Riku.

Riku refused to look at him, only saying, "Incoming transmission," and pointed to a button. Sora pushed the flashing yellow light, and, on the screen in front of him, he saw a familiar face.

"Your Highness!" Sora exclaimed, and Riku snapped out of his reverie, listening intently.

The King, however, was far from his joyous self. "Sora, thank god your alright. I take it you got my letter?"

"Yeah. Are you okay down there?"

"For now," Mickey sighed, "Sora, you have to listen to me. We're under attack-"

"Who is it?" Sora interrupted.

"Sora, I-"

"No, Your Majes-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed someone, who wasn't Sora, Mickey or Riku. Sora was stunned for a moment.

"Who was-"

Suddenly, a new face blocked out Mickey's. A young boy, around Sora's age, was looking right at him. Hi nose was rather large, his brown hair short and his deep brown eyes were so narrow, Sora could picture his head exploding. "Listen to me, hero. We don't have the bloody time for this. We have to get you inside the barrier."

"Barrier? What barri-"

"What part," the boy growled, "of SHUT UP DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

Sora fell silent, and the boy continued. "Is your pilot listening?" Sora nodded, "Good. There are two massive ships above us. One is black, it won't attack you. It's focusing on us. The purple one, however, will do its best to take you down. Be careful, it has about a thousand smaller ships stored inside it. Don't worry," he quickly said, seeing Sora's worried face, "it's better than before. I destroyed the first thousand on my way in here. Your ship is the only one keyed in to the barrier, we made sure of that. One of you, man the turret, preferably you, Key-man. You've only got one shot, so listen. Fly straight at the black ship, from the left. Then fly straight for us. You'll get here, I'm sure. Now hurry up, we need to get moving," and with that the transmission ended.

"You heard the guy, Sora," Riku said in his serious voice, "We're there in ten minutes. Man the turret."

"What about Kairi?" Sora asked.

Riku shook his head, and growled, "Doesn't matter right now, if she goes down, we're all going down. She's asleep. She'll be fine. Just man that god damned turret!"

Sora nodded, got up, and entered the small tube that took him up to the turret. If they were going to do this, they'd be ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Disney Castle<br>**_As soon as he hit the button to end transmission, Davvyd turned and looked at the small King. "Sorry, Your Majesty, but you were both beating around the bush. What's happening, and who's doing it, isn't important right now. What is important is that they get here, and fast. I'm losing time."

Mickey nodded. "I understand, Davvyd. But don't yell at Sora next time, okay?"

Davvyd smirked, and shook his head. "Can't make that promise, Mickey. Listen," he said, changing into a more serious mood, "the Dark-boy, can we trust him?"

Mickey nodded, "Yes, we can. He changed, Davvyd. He's a better person now."

Davvyd nodded, and looked upwards, his eyes unfocused. "I know what it feels like, to fall to the darkness, Mickey. It's so powerful, so tempting. But you lose a lot. A part of yourself, mostly. But also, the ones you care about. I hope we can trust him, Mickey. 'Cause if we can't, we'll all get hurt, but, the Key-man and the Heart-girl will be hurt beyond repair. Just like Elizabeth."

Mickey nodded solemnly, and decided to change the subject. "Say, Davvyd, why do you call Sora, Kairi and Riku 'The Key-man, The Heart-girl, and the Dark-boy'?"

Davvyd, once again smirking, turned to his tiny liege, and said, "Do you believe in Prophecies, Your Majesty?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the Gummi Ship<br>**_Sora was ready. All guns were locked and loaded. Riku was on a direct link to the turret, and was speaking to him. "Sora, we're about a minute away. You sure you're ready for this?"

Sora responded by saying, "Yes, Riku, for the twentieth time, everything is ready. Let's do this."

Riku began to count down, "Three."

Sora took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Two."

He saw Kairi, asleep, looking so peaceful, so undisturbed.

"One."

He opened his eyes. He was ready.

Sora saw the giant black sphere straight away, and, as Riku tore towards it, he shuddered. The thing seemed to scream evil. He decided to concentrate in that direction, as that would be where the other ships would most likely be heading from. As soon as Riku turned left, he saw it.

Next to the giant black sphere of doom, was an equally intimidating ship. This metallic purple ship was a giant contrast next to the dullness of the bigger black ship, but also seemed to scream death. It reminded Sora of a bug.

He didn't like bugs.

Then the hull opened, and out poured little versions of the big bug. They were about the same size as the Gummi, and were about as fast. Sora started shooting.

"Sora! Hold them off!" Riku yelled through the communication link.

"I'm trying, Riku! There's always more of them!" he yelled back. The ships were more like bugs; kill one, ten take its place.

"Sora, we got about ten seconds! Keep it up!"

"Got it!" Sora was shooting like mad. He stopped counting at fifty that he shot down, and that was a lot of destroyed ships ago. Suddenly, he saw a blue field, and a lot of bugs get squished in a massive purple explosion.

"We're in!" Sora cheered.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," was heard over the link.

"You're welcome, Captain Monotone," he responded, and exited the turret. He got out just in time to run into Kairi; literally.

"Oh, Sora! What was all that noise?" Kairi asked, after almost falling over, still drowsy from her slumber.

"We had a run in with some bugs," Sora responded, scratching the back of his head. Riku started laughing his head off, as Kairi looked confused.

Riku had begun to land the ship, when Sora looked deep into Kairi's eyes again. They were so beautiful, so bright, so-

"Uh, guys? We gotta go."

Damn Riku. Damn him and his horrible timing. But, he was right, so Sora broke the eye lock, and turned to get off the ship.

As he exited through the giant door and walked down the oversized ramp the luxury Gimmi provided, he saw the face of King Mickey, and the boy who yelled at him. "Sora!" Mickey exclaimed, happily, "thank goodness you're here! We're in so much trouble right now! We need to evacuate everybod off the world!"

"Are you serious?" Sora asked, "Everyone? Is it that bad?"

"That's right, Key-man. Don't get comfortable," the boy said, smirking, "we won't be here for long."


End file.
